


Making a Move

by carlyhope



Series: The Move [1]
Category: Twilight RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-22
Updated: 2014-12-22
Packaged: 2018-03-02 22:44:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2828693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carlyhope/pseuds/carlyhope
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was her turn to make a move. But what move? And which direction?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Making a Move

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this back in 2009 after the MMAs and the best acceptance speech ever.

They talked about it quite a lot after the nominations were announced. What they would do in case they won. And given the rabid and dedicated fan base the movie came with the chance for it to happen was rather big.

 

He was all for making a show but she was a little reluctant. In the end they decided on a compromise. They would play the suspense card just like in that infamous bedroom scene and right when their lips would touch she would pull away to thank the audience.

 

It seemed such a wonderful plan on the eve of the ceremony. Even as they announced their names she was quite proud of herself for thinking it up. But in the end she couldn’t see it through. Because they were in a weird place in their relationship and half the world was watching and she didn’t want it to happen that way.

 

The _it_ they have been dancing around since Japan. The _it_ they mutually and silently agreed to put aside for the time being. The _it_ that was slowly but surely driving her crazy. The _it_ that she still couldn’t put a name on.

 

Because she didn’t really trust herself to not loose control if they lips actually touched. And she couldn’t risk it. Not there. Not then.

 

When she was Bella she could let a part of her loose. The part that was pure passion. The part of her that was rarely screaming to be recognized off-set. That is until he stumbled into her life.

 

He with his honesty. And the penetrating gaze. And the adorable laughter. And his gentle yet strong hands. And his charming accent. And his way of understanding her better then she understood herself.

 

She couldn’t afford to let loose so she pulled away. Again. And he took it all in stride as always. Because the ball was on her side of the court. It has always been on her side of the court. And he was patiently waiting for her to make a move. Or to call the game off.

 

His feelings were that deep.

 

Deep enough to be honest with her. He was always honest with her. Even if it hurt her. Even if it hurt him.

 

Deep enough to keep his distance. Because he could have easily seduced her in Oregon. She wouldn’t have put that much of a fight if any at all. And they both knew it.

 

Deep enough to understand she needed time. Even though she herself had no idea how much time that should be.

 

Deep enough to give without expecting anything back. He gave it all and it was scary and beautiful and made her want to never let him go and want to run away at the same time.

 

Deep enough to let her take his hand and lead the way. But she had no idea where she was going and that was the problem.

 

She knew her own feelings were deep as well. But what those feelings were she had no idea. She was too scared of their intensity to examine them any further. But they were too strong to ignore now.

 

She needed to take a deep breath and stand still to actually see the road ahead. To see what was around her. To see her. To see him. To see them. And now she finally could.

 

He was leaving the next day after the awards to start working on a new project and she started thinking. And then she stopped and she finally let herself feel.

 

Pain. His pain. Her pain. Confusion. Acceptance. Understanding. Anger. Completeness. Frustration. Contentment. Happiness. Need. Want.

 

It was all there and it made sense. It finally made sense.

 

She loved him. All of him. Messy hair and smelly shirts. His words and his silence. His passion and his understanding. She loved the actor, the musician, the friend, the man. She loved him and she wasn’t afraid of it anymore.

 

She had a move to make and finally she knew which move. And in what direction.

 

She was going to take a step to him and he will be there waiting to welcome her with a warm embrace full of love.

 

And suddenly she couldn’t wait any longer. So she took her phone out and called her mom. When she picked up she didn’t even let her ask what was the matter.

 

“Mom, I’m going to New York for the weekend. Is it OK?”

 

She could literally feel her mom rolling her eyes.

 

“Just let us know when you are leaving and where you’re staying.”

 

After that she almost skipped to the computer to book her tickets and then to her room to pack. The earliest flight she found was leaving in nine hours and she needed to find something nice to wear. Maybe even put in some mismatched underwear just in case.

 

After all she had a declaration to make.

 

One that was long overdue.

 

 


End file.
